Various three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuit packages are known in the arts. Examples include System in Package, Chip Stack Multi-Chip Modules, and the like. Typically the 3D integrated circuit packages include two or more integrated circuit die that are stacked vertically over one another. Such 3D integrated circuit packages may offer various potential advantages, such as the being substantially compact, providing good electrical connectivity between the die, allowing die of different materials and/or functionalities to be connected together, and the like.
Such 3D integrated circuit packages often utilize through-silicon via interconnections. Unlike conventional wire bonding interconnections that are made around the periphery of the stacked die, the through-silicon via interconnections may provide vertical connections through the die. The through-silicon via interconnections may be used to connect the different die to each other and to connect the die to a printed circuit board and/or package connectors. The through-silicon via interconnections potentially offer relatively short interconnection distances and relatively fast data rates.